Courons nous après
by Nellyan
Summary: Mon premier OS sur ce site, soyez indulgent, par contre je ne met pas de résumé, car sinon je dévoilerat toute l'histoire, découvrez par vous même - - et Bonne lecture


''Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi Judaime, c'est vraiment ce que je désire…''

Cette phrase résonnait encore et encore dans la tête de Tsuna… Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le double sens de cette phrase mais… Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il se sentait flatté d'apporter un tel intérêt, mais d'un autre… quelque chose le chiffonnait ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Gokudera avait ce genre de sentiments à son égard alors… C'est finalement tard dans la nuit, incapable de s'endormir, il décida qu'il irait demander conseils à Yamamoto le lendemain, Reborn lui ayant donné un peu de repos durant son entrainement.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il alla trouver Yamamoto dans le parc de Namimori, en train de s'entraîner au base-ball.

Oh Tsuna ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort aujourd'hui !

Oui je sais… Justement, je… J'aimerai avoir quelques conseils…

A bon ? A propos de quoi ?

C'est… C'est au sujet de Gokudera-kun…

Ah ? Il s'est enfin lancé ?

Tu… étais au courant ?

Plus ou moins hahaha !

Tsuna resta sens voix… Même Yamamoto s'en était rendu compte était-il donc le seul à n'avoir rien vu ? Alors… Dans ce cas… Même Kyoko-chan… Une peur panique s'empara da Tsuna à ce moment là…

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son souffle se coupa. Si c'était vrai, si Kyoko-chan savait pour les sentiments de Gokudera-kun, alors… Oh non ! Il ne devait pas y penser !

Sur une intervention de Yamamoto, Tsuna se calma et ils décidèrent d'aller en cours, et pour Tsuna, de se comporter normalement… Enfin dans la mesure du possible, car le dixième Vongala ne savait pas comment cela se passerait une fois qu'ils seront face à face, et franchement il préférait ne pas y penser.

Sur le chemin, toute la ''Famille'' de Tsuna se rejoignit au grand complet. C'est ainsi que Tsuna se rendit au collège de Namimori accompagné de Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, et de Gokudera qui d'ailleurs ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet ce qui inquiéta grandement Tsuna.

La journée passa alors sans que Gokudera n'adresse la parole à l'héritier des Vongola, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, et cela intrigua les autres, bien entendu. C'est ainsi que Haru accosta Tsuna en lui demandant si il avait eu un quelconque différent avec le gardien de la tempête ; et Tsuna répondit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre lui et Gokudera.

Mais en réalité, la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même défilait dans la tête du Dixième du Nom. Et il se posait sans cesse les mêmes questions : Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? Et surtout, Que ressentait Tsuna pour l'homme aux dynamites ?

Tsuna déambula pendant quelques minutes dans le parc près de chez lui, et rentra plus tard que les autres chez lui, Mais quand il poussa la porte, il n'y avait personne, pas un chat, sur la table de la cuisine il y avait un mot de la mère de Tsuna qui disait ceci : ''Tsu-kun, J'emmène Bianchi-chan et les enfants faire des courses. Reborn-chan t'attends dans ta chambre, je reviens vite; Maman''

Et voilà ! Il était encore seul pour une séance de torture mentale avec Reborn ! Tsunayoshi monta doucement les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il pénétra dans sa chambre en soupirant et regarda Reborn. Ce dernier fixait l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Sans se retourner, il déclara de sa voix neutre :

Tsuna ! Nous avons un problème !

Reborn ! Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

J'ai trouvé ça ce matin, ça t'est destiné…

Et sans attendre, il lança une lettre à Tsuna. Ce dernier détailla longuement l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait aucun nom pouvant appartenir au destinataire, mais il n'y avait qu'un Sawada Tsunayoshi, dont les lettres irrégulières faisaient penser que l'auteur était en proie à un grand trouble…

C'est avec appréhension qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, retira la lettre, pliée avec soin, et bien sûr, la déplia pour pouvoir en lire le contenu.

_Judaime,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai du prendre une décision difficile._

_C'est donc avec regrets que je vous annonce mon départ de la Famille Vongola. Je regrette de vous l'annoncer de la sorte, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Voyez-vous, Même si j'ai été sincère avec mes sentiments, je n'ai pas supporté le rejet tout simplement._

_Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'affronter tous les jours votre visage, votre comportement, de faire comme si rien n'avais jamais existé, car mes sentiments ne sont pas fictifs ou faux bien au contraire, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en comprendre la nature, mais voyant votre réponse, j'ai perdu tout courage, toute envie de me battre pour un trésor qui ne m'appartiendra jamais…_

_Le plus pénible était de voir votre intérêt pour la sœur cadette de la tête de gazon. Voir chaque jour les regards que vous lui adressiez, les combats que vous meniez pour la protéger, devenait de plus en plus pénible chaque jour. Mais je prenais sur moi – sûrement parce que personne n'en voudrai à ma place - mais mes sentiments étant devenu un fardeau pour vous, je suis partit._

_A l'heure qu'il est, je suis déjà probablement rentré chez moi en Italie… J'espère que vous serez heureux avec la petite Kyoko ou avec l'autre idiote d'Haru, et que vous ne vous en ferez pas trop pour moi, je reprendrais ma vie d'avant…_

_Finalement, je savais bien que cela finirait comme ça… Que ça ne marcherai pas, je n'aurais peut-être jamais du venir un jour au Japon, de mon point de vu, ce fus peut-être la pire erreur de ma vie… _

_Finalement, sans moi, vous auriez été bien tranquille…_

_Adieu Judaime, bien que ce fût trop court, j'ai été heureux d'être votre bras-droit…_

_Gokudera Hayato._

Tsuna relit la lettre en tremblant. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Gokudera-kun ne pouvais pas être partit ! C'était forcément une blague ! Un très mauvaise blague, ou alors un cauchemar, un horrible, horrible cauchemar ! Et il allait se réveiller bientôt, il allait de nouveau aller en cours, et rencontrer sur le chemin, un Gokudera souriant, se prenant la tête avec Yamamoto ! C'est comme ca que ca doit être ! C'est… comme ca que ca devait être…

Mais Tsuna se rendit compte, il se rendit compte lorsque Reborn lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire, que ce n'était ni une blague, ni un mauvais rêve, et que Gokudera-kun était vraiment repartit pour l'Italie…

Et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de l'héritier des Vongola, sans pouvoir les arrêter, sans pouvoir les retenir. Il s'effondra sur son lit enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller Une fois que ses sanglots se calmèrent, Reborn lui asséna un coup de pieds dans le dos puis déclarer :

Espèce de Tsunaze ! TU ne veux pas que ca se termine ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

N… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Ca ne sert à rien Reborn !

Tu ne peux pas dire que ca ne sert à rien avant d'avoir essayé !

Tsuna se redressa vivement et vit sur le pas de sa porte de chambre, tous ses amis. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Cœur qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Kyoko et Haru. Tsuna se rendit alors compte qu'en fait, Gokudera n'était pas partit par nécessité, mais plutôt en posant un ultimatum au Dixième du Nom. Soit il renonçait à Kyoko et Haru et venait le rejoindre, le chercher, soit il restait, et rejetait pour de bon le poseur de bombe. Mais quels sont ses sentiments ?

Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de son bras droit, même si il était un peu collant, il avait toujours pris soin de lui, d'une manière bien à lui, mais depuis qu'il avait appris les sentiments de Gokudera à son égard… Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait même oublié sa première réaction…

xX—Xx

Dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour la nuit, Gokudera Hayato réfléchissait. Il se posait un tas de questions, mais en même temps, dans sa situation, quoi de plus normal ?

Il soupira pour la énième fois… Franchement, il avait vraiment agit sur un coup de tête en y repensant, mais ca avait été trop douloureux, beaucoup trop.

Flash Back :

Il regardait Tsuna depuis le début des cours, se retournant discrètement, pour ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur. Tsuna était concentré sur le cours, enfin dans la mesure du possible. Gokudera ne pus s'empêcher de penser que son boss était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il travaillait…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour le Dixième du Nom, bien qu'au début, il essayait de le dissimuler au plus profond de lui-même, mais au fil du temps, il était bien obligé de se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de son Boss. Amour douloureux, amour qu'il aurait voulu éphémère, mais qui persistait tout de même tandis qu'il essayait d'oublier.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier les sourires de son Boss, il voulait plus que tout que ces sourires deviennent siens, qu'ils soient pour lui… Et ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il demanda à Tsuna de l'accompagner sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Bien sûr Tsuna l'accompagna inconscient de ce qui se préparait. Puis quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Gokudera commença à se lancer ! Il fit sa déclaration à un Tsuna médusé, sidéré.

Il ne retint que quelques phrases : un '' je vous aime Judaime !'' Qui avait été prononcé d'une voix douce un peu tremblante, suivit d'un : ''C'est tellement douloureux…'' et pour finir un : ''Tout ce que je désire c'est être à vos côtés à jamais !''

Puis Gokudera prit son courage à deux main et embrassa le jeune Vongola, qui réagit instantanément, le repoussant violement en criant un ''Ne m'approche pas'' à vous en glacer le sang. En voulant repousser Gokudera, Tsuna trébucha sur son sec et se cogna la tête. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Il apprit que Gokudera l'avait emmené, puis était partit immédiatement, ce qui était assez inhabituel au vu de la situation, il aurait normalement tout fais pour rester auprès de son Boss.

Bien sûr, étant partit de suite, il n'avait pas apprit la perte de mémoire passagère de Tsuna sur les évènements de la journée, voilà pourquoi il fut surpris de cette indifférence, comme si rien n'était arrivé, après un si violent rejet. Cela suffit pour achever moralement l'italien, qui, le matin même avait fait le choix de quitter la Famille Vongola.

Fin du Flash Back

Cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'il avait quitté les Japon, quatre jours qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, quatre jours qu'il attendait dans ce même hôtel, quatre jours que l'espoir le quittait un peu plus à chaque minutes. Quatre jours qu'il se laissait dépérir… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car il n'avait plus la force de continuer, plus la force d'attendre un fantôme, plus la force d'affronter le visage de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. C'est pour ca que ce soir, il partirait, il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

Finalement la nuit finit par tomber, et il n'avait aucune nouvelles concernant une éventuelle arrivée du Judaime. Il se leva en soupirant et fit son sac avec une lenteur presque inhumaine. Quand sa valise fut enfin prête, il faisait nuit noire en Italie. Hayato se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, on toqua à la porte. C'est en soupirant que Gokudera ouvrit cette dernière. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il reconnu la personne en face de lui. Il s'agissait de Tsuna, trempé du a la pluie battante à l'extérieur.

Ju…Judaime !

Gokudera-kun… Je… Je…

Mais Tsuna ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il alla se loger dans les bras du gardien de la Tempête Vongola. Hayato ne bougea pas tout de suite, pensant qu'il était en train de rêver, mais lorsqu'il vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son Boss, il ne tint plus et l'entoura doucement de ces bras. Il posa sa tête contre celle de son chef de famille.

Judaime… Je suis tellement heureux.

Tsuna sursauta à ces paroles. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Se jeter dans les bras de Gokudera-kun et de pleurer ainsi… Bien sûr, il ne doutait plus, mais c'était un peu gênant… Non ? … Gokudera lui, se posait d'autres questions. Certes il était très heureux d'avoir Tsuna dans ses bras, mais il se demandait ce que tout cela voulait dire, surtout après un tel rejet.

Judaime, articula t-il doucement, Pourquoi ?

De quoi parles-tu Gokudera-kun ?

Je veux dire… Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors… Alors que vous m'avez violement rejeté quelques jours plus tôt ?

Je… ne m'en souviens pas…

Tsuna se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Avait-il réellement rejeté Gokudera ? Alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir ? Et si ce n'était jamais arriver ? Et si les sentiments de Gokudera n'étaient qu'un horrible mensonge ? Et si… Non ! Non, non et non ! Il ne devait pas y penser ! C'est impossible ! Dans sa déclaration, il avait l'air sincère, mais… C'est un mafieux. Il pouvait très bien lui mentir, et ceux depuis le tout début, depuis leur rencontre… Tsuna se dégagea doucement de la douce étreinte d'Hayato, releva la tête et regarda le visage de l'homme à la dynamite.

Je suis désolé, murmura l'héritier des Vongola, je n'aurais pas du, je crois… que j'étais dans l'erreur. Désolé

Et sur ces excuses, Tsuna partit en courant, sortit de l'hôtel, et courut le plus loin possible sous la pluie. Pluie qui ne cessait de tomber comme si elle voulait masquer ses larmes. Il courut longtemps, finalement, Tsuna s'arrêta devant une aire de jeux. Dépité, il alla s'asseoir en haut du toboggan, en tailleur, il releva la tête vers le ciel noir, des nuages cachant le ciel. C'est avec un sentiment de déception, de colère, et de tristesse, qu'il hurla de toute ses forces, de toute son âme. Tout ca pour ça ? Pour fuir ainsi ? Qu'il est lâche ! Il ne méritait pas les sentiments de son futur ex-bras droit, il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Il se releva. Il allait rentrer au Japon, chez lui. Essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire, et reprendre sa vie le plus normalement du monde. Tsuna se releva, et commença à marcher. Il ne savait pas où il allait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir d'ici, vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant un hôtel. Celui dans lequel logeait Gokudera. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée, sous la pluie également. Ce dernier chercha à prendre le Dixième dans ses bras, mais Tsuna recula, surpris, Hayato tendit la main vers son Boss, ma la rabaissa quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs prit sa valise, qui était à ses pieds depuis le début, en main, et commença à partir. Quand il passa à côté de Tsunayoshi, il murmura un ''Adieu'' presque inaudible, et traça sa route. Puis, il disparut au coin d'une rue.

Ca y est ! Tout est finit ! Tsuna peux enfin rentrer ! Mais pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée, mais au lieu de se sentir soulagé, il ressentait un grand vide et une peine immense. Il porta inconsciemment la main sur son cœur, regardant la rue dans laquelle Gokudera avait disparut, espérant qu'il revienne, mais aucune tignasse blanche aussi reconnaissable ne refit apparition. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Tsuna pour se décider. Il partit donc à la poursuite du Bomber.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l arriva devant une gare, vide, enfin presque. Seul, sur un banc, il y avait Hayato, un billet dans les mains, les yeux dans le vague. Tsuna se posta à ses côtés, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son bras droit. Il était tard, le prochain train serait peut être le dernier, pourtant, quand il arriva, Gokudera ne fit pas un geste. Surpris ou heureux ? Ma fois, peut-être bien les deux. D'un élan commun, les deux garçons s'enlacèrent. Gokudera pris son courage à deux mains et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Baiser qu'ils partagèrent avec tendresse. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel, et réservèrent des billets… Pour la Japon.

Si tu aimes quelqu'un, laisse le libre, s'il revient, c'est qu'il est à toi pour toujours


End file.
